


Pausa

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeña escena que me inspiró el promo del 11x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pausa

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que no subo nada, aunque no dejé de escribir, tengo al menos 4 fics en preparación. Vi el promo del 11x10 el otro día y esa pequeña escena me inspiró para escribir algo cortito y bien fluffy, mientras encuentro la inspiración para terminar los otros, que son más largos. A esta temporada le falta Destiel, espero que nos lo compensen en los episodios que faltan. Feliz año nuevo!

Mil planes descabellados pasaron por su cabeza. Estaba aterrorizado y no podía pensar con claridad. Su hermanito estaba otra vez en el infierno, pasando por atroces torturas. Sus propios recuerdos de ese lugar, que luchaba por mantener encerrados en el fondo de su mente, y que sólo aparecían en sus pesadillas, estaban aflorando otra vez. Tenía que rescatarlo de ahí cuanto antes, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.  
Sumergido en su propio infierno, no percibió a Cas hasta que éste invadió su espacio personal y le puso la mano en el hombro, que tuvo el doble efecto de confortarlo y sostenerlo. La dulzura y serenidad de sus ojos azules le llegó al alma, y le transmitió una calma que hacía mucho no sentía. Sin soltar su agarre, Cas le explicó su plan, donde se exponía él mismo para ayudarlo. Dean se negó al principio, no quería perderlo a él también, pero el plan de Cas tenía más posibilidades de salir bien que cualquiera de los suyos. Su mirada expresaba tanto amor, tanta confianza, que Dean no lo pudo resistir más. Lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro del ángel, apoyándose en él, sintiendo el calor de su piel bajo la suave camisa blanca. Cas lo rodeó con sus brazos inmediatamente, y sus manos delicadas y fuertes comenzaron a masajear su espalda, que estaba tan tensa que dolía.  
Dean se relajó contra él, dejando que Cas sostuviera todo su peso. El ángel se mantuvo tan firme como una roca. Qué fácil era olvidarse de que a pesar de que el cuerpo de Cas era más pequeño que el suyo, su fuerza era infinitamente superior. Dean se estremeció cuando Cas comenzó a acariciar su nuca y sintió el roce de los labios del ángel en su pelo y su mejilla.  
Deseó poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo, que Cas supiera todo lo que significaba para él sentirse tan protegido y confortado, él, que siempre tenía que ser fuerte para los demás. Pero no hacía falta, Cas lo sabía desde siempre.  
Con un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad se desprendió de los brazos de Cas. Se miraron a los ojos una vez más, con profundo entendimiento, no había necesidad de hablar. La pausa llegó a su fin. Ya no había más tiempo, tenían una nueva batalla que librar, tal vez la última. Y lo harían juntos.


End file.
